


Жучара

by Gavrik, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bottom Bucky Barnes, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29589210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavrik/pseuds/Gavrik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: Стиву приснился Баки. Или нет
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	Жучара

Стива выдернуло из сна резко, одним рывком. Все тело ломило, ушибы отзывались болью, а в голове словно позвякивало, и казалось, Стив забыл что-то важное. 

Баки!

Его как подбросило, Стив лихорадочно огляделся, вскочил с кровати, заглянул в ванную, в гостиную и даже вторую спальню, но то, что он понял с самого начала, только подтвердилось. Баки ушел. Скрылся, не оставив ни следов, ни даже запаха. Исчез, как и не было. После того, что они… после этой ночи. 

Снова вспомнилось, как Баки жарко целовал, страстно изгибался, обнимал Стива и длинно, сладко стонал. Как они снова и снова сплетались в объятиях, двигались, как единое целое. Стив тряхнул головой, отгоняя картинку. Баки сбежал, даже не оставив записки и не сказав, зачем приходил.

— Джарвис, во сколько Баки ушел? — потерянно спросил Стив, присев на кровать и подняв с пола свою футболку. 

Кажется, он вчера ее сам сбросил, после полученных травм и дозы экспериментального Брюсова обезбола не в силах аккуратно сложить, как делал обычно.

— Если вы имеете в виду Зимнего Солдата, — занудно начал Джарвис, — которого на данный момент разыскивают все спецслужбы мира, то мистера Барнса не было в ваших комнатах, чтобы он мог отсюда уйти.

— Как… что? Как не было? — Стив не сдержал удивленный возглас. — Мы же с ним… 

“Препарат пока не доработан, — раздалось в голове вчерашнее напутствие Брюса, после того как он вкатил Стиву двойную дозу. — Нет, конечно, обезболит и исцелит он прекрасно, завтра будешь почти как новенький, но вот есть побочка. Галлюцинации, например, вполне. И весьма реалистичные, поверь”.

Значит, все это Стиву привиделось. Ну конечно, не мог же Баки после почти двух лет безнадежных поисков вдруг просто так прийти к Стиву. Воспоминания были нечеткими, обрывистыми, что говорило в пользу галлюциногенной теории. Да и даже если бы пришел... Кидаться с порога в поцелуй, сдирая со Стива одежду и тут же падая на колени… Да, это совершенно точно всего лишь несбыточные и мучительные фантазии.

Утренний кофе чуть рассеял горечь в душе, Стив стоял у окна, вяло думал, чем заняться в положенные дни больничного, вспоминал, нет, не вчерашнюю ночь и Баки, а их ошибки в прошлом почти-апокалипсисе, где Стив не погиб лишь благодаря счастливой случайности. Отделался ушибами на все тело, легким сотрясением и пневмотораксом. Везунчик. Почему же так грустно?

Стив отпил еще глоток и чуть не подавился, когда сиреной взвыла тревога, ударив мерзким звуком по ушам. Схватил щит, коротко поморщившись от боли в ребрах, но это ничего, он в порядке, он в строю, все…

— Капитан Роджерс, ситуация в холле для посетителей, — загремел Джарвис с потолка, а Стив уже бежал вниз. — Зимний Солдат прошел в холл Башни…

Что? Баки?!

— …прошел в холл Башни, выразил громкое и ясное намерение сдаться Мстителям…

— Не стрелять! — проорал Стив наверх. — Никакого насилия, не подходите к нему, ради бога.

— Зимний Солдат сейчас на пятом этаже, в третьей допросной. Там же мистер Старк и мисс Романофф. Доктор Беннер на подхвате, но передает, что не хотел бы вмешивать Большого парня.

— Передай Тони, я буду через полминуты!

— Есть, Капитан.

Стив бежал по лестнице вниз, перемахивая целые пролеты, ворвался на пятый этаж, влетел в третью допросную. За широким стеклом в комнате сидел Баки, спокойно сложив руки на столе, напротив него обманчиво расслабленно устроилась Наташа, готовая, как видел Стив, сорваться в свой жуткий боевой режим.

Баки негромко отвечал на вопросы и едва заметно ерзал, хмуря брови. Почти не изменился за два года, только волосы отросли сильнее, забраны назад в хвост, и сам он чуть покруглел, поправился и выглядел вполне здоровым и вменяемым. Ох, слава богу.

Стив зашел в комнату, встал у стены. 

Баки бросил на него короткий равнодушный взгляд и продолжил:

— База в Вене, не очень крупная, но стратегически важная. Потребуется подкрепление, и раз уж у нас совпадают цели... — он красноречиво поднял брови, снова поерзал.

— О чем ты, Баки? — прямо спросил Стив.

— Солдат предлагает нам свои услуги, — ответила Наташа, не сводя кинжального взгляда с Баки.

Тот пожал плечами, откинулся на спинку стула, чуть поморщившись, скрестил руки на груди.

— А что, Мстители не заинтересованы?

— Расскажи подробнее, — велел Стив, наблюдая за ним. 

Баки продолжил рассказ об уцелевшей ячейке Гидры, за которой он вел охоту последние несколько месяцев. Отвечал на уточняющие вопросы Нат, не смотрел на Стива, но наверняка чувствовал его пристальный взгляд, судя по медленно проступающим красным пятнам на щеках. Все это было Стиву чертовски знакомо. И эта скованная поза, старающаяся казаться расслабленной.

“Было или нет?” — пронеслось в голове.

— Нат, прервемся, — сказал Стив, шагнул к Баки, крепко взял его плечо. Добавил непререкаемо: — Мы выйдем.

Нат, судя по виду, сейчас решила не спорить, но содрать со Стива шкуру позже, наедине. 

Стив втащил его в туалет, закрыл замок, подступил к насмешливо щурившемуся Баки, пристально глянул в глаза. Потом развернул, прижал грудью к стене и пропихнул ладонь ему в штаны.

— Ах ты хренов засранец, — прорычал Стив, ощутив мягкую, влажную, разъебанную дырку, подтекающую смазкой и спермой. Еще бы, они же всю ночь трахались, не прошло и сраных пары часов. И то-то он на допросе елозил по стулу, словно ему в жопу пробку вставили. — Ты ведь знал, что я под препаратами? Да, знал же? И все равно ушел утром.

Баки медленно облизнулся, припустив ресницы, посмотрел на Стива, как блядь, и подался к нему задницей, подставляясь так явно и нагло, что предохранители заискрили и перегорели. Все разом.

Стив содрал с него штаны, Баки со стоном прогнулся, легко принял два, а потом три пальца, заскулил жадно и требовательно. 

— И что же, сидел бы там, весь мокрый, растраханный? Если б я не пришел?

— Не тяни, — рыкнул Баки, толкнулся бедрами назад, насаживаясь на член, задышал часто и сорванно. — Стив, боже. Я скучал, — сознался он.

— Скучал он, — прохрипел Стив, постепенно разгоняясь, теряясь в успокоительно сладких движениях. Баки стонал и прогибался, подмахивал, и вот правда, словно они и не расставались. — Ты меня в могилу сведешь…

— Сам-то… ахх, сильнее… сам-то, черт бы тебя взял, быстрее убьешься, чем, бля, я тебя вспомню, — простонал Баки, срываясь в короткие вскрики. — Вчера… какого хера ты забыл у того здания? Охх, черт… Я видел, как на тебя упала эта блядская стена… 

Он охнул, сжался внутри, вздрагивая с хриплыми стонами. На кафель и Стиву на пальцы брызнула сперма. Баки обмяк, навалившись на него, промычал, двинув бедрами и понукая шевелиться. 

— Без меня больше на миссии не пойдешь, — закончил он одновременно со Стивом, который, вставив до корня и уткнувшись Баки в плечо, обнимал стальными объятиями и переживал оргазм, выплескиваясь внутри.

Баки подрагивающими пальцами надел штаны, дал себя поцеловать, потянувшись в ответ и сладко вздыхая. 

За дверью их поджидали Тони и Нат с нечитаемыми выражениями на лицах. Баки, ничуть не сомневаясь, хлопнул Тони по плечу.

— Капитан принял меня в команду, Старк, вот только что собеседование провел, — Баки даже не оглянулся на зашипевшего Стива. — Так что можно мне такие же пушки, как у Черной Вдовы?


End file.
